What A Night
by Mrs. Nomau
Summary: A break-up, a sleepover, booze and a game of Truth or Dare. Where will it lead the Head Boy & Girl and their friends? HGxDM GWxBZ. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's 7th year and Draco and Hermione share the Head's Dormitory. The war is over and Draco became a spy for the Order in 6th year. Therefore, he wasn't arrested or convicted, but Lucius is, because he didn't change sides. Blaise wasn't arrested or convicted either, because he stayed neutral.  
**Disclaimer:** I can only wish that my imagination will once come close to the imagination of the Great J.K. Rowling!

Hermione and Ginny were in the Head's common room, which Hermione, Head Girl, shared with the Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. Miracles did happen, because Hermione and Draco had no problem with it, they even talked to each other in a friendly way.

The girls were listening to music and sometimes singing along with it, which was not overall bad, because both Hermione and Ginny had nice voices.

Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch, their homework long forgotten, because of a game of Exploding Snap.

Ginny and Hermione were at the table, gossiping and just randomly talking about boys. "I'm really just done with Dean, you know… But I don't like break-ups."  
Hermione nodded. "I know. It's just awkward, especially because you're both in Gryffindor."  
"Exactly! Breaking up is awkward enough, but seeing each other every day at least six times…. That's just.. torture, really." Ginny sighed.

Draco and Blaise gave each other a look, this was one weird conversation. After a while, Draco was a bit done with it. "I'm sorry to bud in, Ginny, but hearing this, if I were Dean, I'd like to know how you felt and be done with it. Just some advice."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yes… You are right. But I will see him every day at least four or five times! Not to mention I can't even sit in the common room, because he'll be there!"  
Draco snorted. "No offense, but you are here every night, Ginny. And I haven't seen Dean here, in like.. Ever. So what are you worried about?"  
Ginny nodded again. "Yeah. You know, you're right. I think… I'll go over to Gryffindor to say it… But I really don't wanna be in Gryff-tower the rest of the evening."  
Hermione smiled. "Of course you don't have to. I'll make a bed for you in my room."  
Ginny smiled.; "I can sleep in my own bed, I think… I don't think Dean will be in my dorm."  
Hermione laughed. "No, silly! But, being Head Girl, I don't want you to wander around the corridors after curfew."  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I should've known. Well, I'll be back soon. I really don't wanna drag it out."

Ginny left and Hermione went to her room to make a bed for her best friend. When they were gone, Blaise and Draco looked at each other. "J'sus, are girls difficult, or what?" Blaise asked, laughing. Draco sighed. "Yeah, I agree. Pfff I need a drink." Blaise laughed. "I had no idea you were a drinker, Draco." Draco smirked. "I'm not, really. But I think tonight could be interesting with those girls here and seeing as tomorrow is Saturday…"  
Blaise grinned. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Well, I'll be going then."  
Draco looked at him in shock. "What? You, Blaise Zabini, do not wanna stay and have some drinks with your best mate and two interesting girls? What the hell."  
Blaise smirked. "No, dumbass. I'm going to the kitchens to get some booze. Those House-Elves adore me!"  
Draco smirked. "They adore anyone who comes to them and gives them a job to do."  
Blaise grinned. "Yeah, so I'll be giving them something to do now." He walked out of the common room and went on his way towards the kitchens.

Hermione walked out of her room some minutes later. "Hey, where's Blaise?"  
Draco smirked. "Seeing as you're having a little sleepover, Blaise is staying here, too. He's off to the kitchens to get some drinks."  
Hermione looked a bit shocked. "Drinks? But we're the Head Boy & Girl! We should set a good example!"  
Draco smirked. "Did you hide everyone at Hogwarts in this common room without telling me?" Looking at Hermione's confused face, Draco grinned. "No, I didn't think so. So what are you worried about?"  
Hermione smiled. "Well, alright. A night of fun and drinks never hurt anyone…" She turned around and walked back to her room.  
"Weren't you ready?" Draco yelled after her.  
"Almost, but it was too quiet in here to be normal, so I came in to check on you." She said, and closed her door.

Blaise was back first, an eight-pack of Butterbeer, a bottle of Firewhisky and a bottle of 'Madam Rosmerta's Finest Oak-Matured Mead' with him. Hermione came out of her room a moment after Blaise came in, wearing her pyjamas, which consisted of an overlarge black button-up shirt, the top buttons undone, and black shorts. Draco had trouble not to stare at her. _'Damn, does that girl know how to get attention or what!'  
_Blaise looked at her with much interest, but only Draco noticed that, because Hermione was busy with other things, like setting cups on the table.  
Draco and Blaise did not even have time to exchange looks, because the door opened and Ginny stepped in, looking relieved. Hermione hurried towards her. "Well, how did he take it?"  
Ginny smiled. "He was disappointed and sad about it, but he wasn't mad at me."  
"Well, that's nice, better than some screaming freak that stays mad for ages!"  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, indeed. He said we're still friends if I want to be."

Hermione smiled. "Well, you can dump your stuff on the bed I made you. Where is it?" Hermione asked, looking around for a bag with pj's and toiletries.  
Ginny smiled awkwardly. "Ehmm, I might have forgotten to get up to my dorm and get my stuff?" She answered hesitantly. "Can I borrow some pyjamas from you, 'Mione?"  
Hermione smiled. "Well, sure. I'm not leaving you to sleep in your underwear, now, am I?" Draco and Blaise exchanged looks at that moment, knowing they were thinking the same thing. But the girls didn't see that and went into Hermione's room to get Ginny some pyjamas.

A few minutes later, Ginny was also wearing an overlarge button-up shirt and shorts, both black. Ginny smiled. "You're right, 'Mione, they're really comfy!"  
"They are! They're the only kind of pyjamas I've got, so you really didn't have much choice… But I'm glad you like it." An unnoticed look between Blaise and Draco said _'We like them, too.'  
_Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch opposite of the one Draco and Blaise were sitting on. "So, what's the plan?" Ginny asked.  
Blaise smirked. "We're gonna get drunk tonight."  
Ginny smiled. "Sure, why not. Shall I lock 'Mione in her room and confund her memory?"  
Hermione pouted. "Hey!"  
Draco grinned. "Hmm, no don't. Maybe she's fun when she's drunk."  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I know she's fun when she's drunk."  
Hermione looked a bit shocked. "When was I ever drunk? And if I was, why can't I remember?"  
Ginny laughed. "You really don't remember? Oh Gods. This is bad."

"Oh, please. I'm dying to know!" Blaise said, acting overemotional. "This is quite a story. Granger drunk to oblivion!" He and Draco grinned.  
Hermione looked a bit shocked. "Ginny, is it very embarrassing? Because I'm not sure I want them to know…"  
Ginny smiled. "No, it's not really.. I think they can know… You remember when… When we won the Quidditch Cup in 6th year?"  
Hermione looked a bit pained. "Oh… That. Yeah. I remember."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other. "Well, go on… We don't know what happened!"  
Ginny hesitated. "Can I, Hermione?"  
Hermione sighed. "Oh.. Ehm… Yeah. I'm over that now… It's just that I can remember so vividly how I felt then. I get now why I was drunk."  
Draco and Blaise looked more curious with every word the girls said. "Well.. Ginny? Please, I'm really dying to know here!" Blaise said, looking at Ginny with puppy dog eyes.  
Ginny laughed. "It's really nothing juicy or anything. It's actually a perfect example of my brother's inconsiderate nature."  
Draco sighed. "Oh Gods, what now?"

Ginny smiled. _'So even the Slytherins notice how inconsiderate Ron can be. I'll have to teach him some social skills soon…'_ "Well, anyway. The story at hand. Gryffindor had just won the Quidditch Cup and everyone was overexcited. So when Lavender Brown kissed my brother in front of everyone, he just reacted and kissed back. Not considering the fact that everyone, including Hermione, could see that. He knew Hermione liked him at the time, because I told him, to help her. But he really didn't care, I guess. So while he went on, snogging that bint, Hermione ran out and I followed. She was really hurt by what happened, so I tried to cheer her up and went to the kitchens for Butterbeer and such. But I think I shouldn't have let you have that last shot of Firewhisky, 'Mione.. You might still remember everything if I had."

Ginny smiled a little at Hermione and she smiled back. "It's okay, Gin. Like I said, I'm over Ron now… I knew he was inconsiderate, but I didn't think it was that bad. But well, over to the fun part of the evening. Let's drink and play a game or something."  
"What do you think about 'Truth or Dare' ?" Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
Blaise nodded, grinning. "Yeah, that could be interesting…"

Sometime later, they all had had two Butterbeers and an unknown amount of shots. The girls were a bit giggly and the 'Truth'-questions became dirtier by the minute.

It was Blaise's turn to pick someone. "Ginny, take your pick."  
"Ahhh! Why is it always me?"  
Blaise grinned. "Because you get interesting when you've had some drinks."  
Ginny giggled. "Well.. Okay.. Truth."  
Blaise's grin got wider. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask. "Who was your first?"  
Ginny giggled. "You really wanna know?"  
"First what?" Hermione cut in.  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. "Really? _First what?_ What do you think? First shag."  
Hermione blushed furiously and mouthed an 'Oh'. Ginny smiled. "Well, shall I tell, now we all know what it's about?" Blaise and Draco nodded.  
Ginny smiled. "I have one condition. I want to know the first of all three of you."  
Draco and Blaise nodded in unison and both said. "Done."  
Ginny looked at Hermione. " 'Mione?" Hermione nodded.

Ginny smiled. "Fine. Well, Harry was my first."  
Draco smirked. "No surprise there… As for mine, Pansy. No surprise either, I'm sure."  
Blaise laughed. "No, not really, the girl practically humps you every time she sees you." That comment caused everyone to laugh.  
Blaise continued. "Well, mine was Daphne Greengrass."  
Draco smirked. "Not surprising either. Well, as we're all very unsurprising, I think I know who Hermione's first is."  
Hermione looked up and said, very seriously: "I'm really sure you don't."  
Draco took up the challenge. "Really? That surprising?"  
Hermione shrugged. "Guess, surprise me with your imagination."

Draco grinned. "Hmmm, my first inclination was Weasel, but seeing as that isn't surprising, I guess not. Maybe Krum?" Hermione shook her head. "Hmmm, geez.. Who else. Not Potter, right?" Again, she shook her head.  
Blaise liked this and butted in. "Not Finnegan or Thomas?" Hermione shook her head.

They guessed for a while, until Hermione was done with it. "Listen, you guys, only Blaise knows who my first is. I'm surprised you didn't mention it… "  
Draco's mouth fell open. "No way! Blaise?" Hermione smiled.  
Blaise looked stunned. "Okay, no, really. No way that was your first time!"  
Hermione grinned. "So I was good, then?"  
Blaise looked at her in disbelief. "Good? Girl, you're a natural at that stuff, no doubt. I've had many girls, but you were really at the top." Hermione smiled, happy with the compliment.  
Ginny smiled at her. "'Mione, you told me you got it on with Blaise, but I didn't know he was your first!"  
Hermione looked a bit insulted. "Ginny, why would you think that? I would've told about anyone else, if there would've been anyone else…"  
"Well… I mean… No offense, Blaise, but he's not the kind of guy I would see you lose your virginity to… So… Wow."  
Draco had been quiet since the discovery, listening to what they said and thinking.

When the Firewhisky was long gone, it was Ginny's turn to choose someone. "Draco" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.  
"Hmmm, well… Truth. I don't feel like standing up"  
Ginny smiled mischievously. "How many shags so far?"  
Draco closed his eyes and grunted. "Why….? Now I have to go count and that's not my forte in this condition. Give me a minute."

A minute later, Draco opened his eyes. "Do you want to know how much with each girl, or just the total?"  
Ginny grinned. "What do you think, total per girl!"  
Draco sighed. "I shouldn't have asked. Well, in that case, I want to know the same about you." He said, eyeing them. They all shrugged and nodded. "Sure."  
"So.. Pansy.. 9 times. Astoria 4 times."  
"Whoa, wait. Astoria? As in, Daphne's sister?" Blaise asked.  
"Yes, that Astoria. So?"  
"No, nothing. It's just that I did her, too."  
Draco smirked. "You did both sisters?"  
Blaise shrugged. "Yeah.. So what? They were both hot."  
Ginny and Hermione sighed simultaneously. " 'They were both hot.'? Oh, give me a break here!" Ginny said.  
Blaise shrugged again. "Yeah, but they were. What's wrong with that?"  
Ginny shook her head and murmured something like 'Never mind'

"Well, but anyway. Ehm… And Daphne twice." Draco continued, grinning when he saw the expressions on the girls' faces.  
"My God, what's the boy-word for slut?" Hermione said, sighing.  
Both Draco and Blaise answered at once. "Sex God."  
Ginny burst out in laughter. "Yeah, right. I'd have to try that, before I believe it."  
Blaise grinned. "Oh, believe me, Weasley. You're welcome to try."  
Ginny smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Blaise. Thanks for the offer."  
Blaise, looking seriously surprised at her reaction, looked at Draco, who shrugged. "Well, Blaise, Ginny or Hermione. Who's next?"

"I'll go." Ginny said. "Well, ehm… Harry twice and Dean once. Blaise, please continue.."  
Blaise still grinned, but started. "Okay, well Daphne, ehm, I guess 8 times. Bella once, Astoria twice and Hermione once."  
"My God, I feel so saint-like at the moment! My one and only time was with Blaise! And you guys shag as if your lives depend on it!" Hermione sighed.  
Blaise's mouth fell open. "No! I was your only? What a waste of talent!"  
Hermione grinned. "I thank you for the compliment, Mr Zabini. Is that an invitation? For you weren't really bad yourself…"  
Ginny grinned mischievously. "He isn't bad, is he? Hmmm, I'd like to try that, _someday…_"  
Blaise grinned back at Ginny. "Well, any time you want, Miss Weasley." He said, winking at her.

After a few more rounds of questions, the bottle of 'Madam Rosmerta's Finest Oak-Matured Mead' was gone as well and they were wrapping it up.

Neither one of them was actually drunk, they were just all very tipsy. Hermione and Ginny went into Hermione's dorm and closed the door behind them after saying _'Good night'_ to the boys. The boys, who weren't planning on sleeping soon and decided it would be fun to listen in on the girls.

Meanwhile, the girls were lying in their beds, talking and laughing. " 'Mione, why would you choose Blaise as your first?" Ginny asked curiously.  
Hermione laughed. "You just can't let it go, right?" Hermione sighed. "Well, Blaise is very sexy and he's Slytherin, which makes him even more sexy and…"  
Ginny laughed, interrupting Hermione. "Oh my Merlin! You have a thing for Slytherins as well?!"  
Hermione looked a bit confused. "As well? You mean you have a thing for them too?"  
Ginny nodded. "Oh yeah. You know how much I had to control myself this evening? And every evening, for that matter. J'sus.. Those awfully sexy guys are always here! I don't know how you can sleep, knowing that Draco is only a few steps away!"  
Hermione giggled. "Yeah… It takes me a lot of strength to not act upon it… But well… Where was I?"  
Ginny giggled too. "Sexy, Slytherin Blaise?"  
"Oh, yes! Well.. I'm not in love with him, or anything.. But I just thought he would be skilled enough for it to be a success. I mean… Face it, Gryffindor guys are just not passionate at all."  
Ginny rolled her eyes at this. "Oh, you don't have to tell me.. I mean, Harry is lovely, just as Dean is. But I want more than gentle sweetness. I want passion and a guy who isn't afraid he might hurt me! Because Harry and Dean were so afraid they might hurt me, both physically and emotionally, that they both sucked at it!"

Hermione laughed at this comment, and at the other side of the door, Draco and Blaise were revelling in the fact that those girls found them more interesting than Saint Potter and the other Gryffindorks.  
Ginny laughed with Hermione when she figured out what she'd said, and continued. "Well… When I would say 'harder' or 'deeper' or whatever else I might say, they just wouldn't listen, because they were convinced it would hurt me! I never had an orgasm when I was with one of them."  
Hermione stopped giggling when she heard this. "Okay. Well, then you should definitely have a go at it with Blaise!" she said.  
Before Hermione knew, Ginny had hit her with a pillow. "Oowh! What was that good for?!"  
"Geez, 'Mione! I'm not some kind of slut!"  
Hermione looked stunned. "When did I ever call you a slut?" "You implied it! I'm not sleeping with someone, just hours after I broke up with my boyfriend!"  
Now it was Hermione's turn to hit Ginny with a pillow. "I never meant that! And why wouldn't you? You stopped being in love with Dean a few weeks ago!"  
"Hermioneee!" Ginny yelled, hitting her again, but she laughed, meaning she wasn't mad anymore.  
"Ginnyyyyyy!" Hermione hit her back and laughed as well.

Outside, Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded. They opened the door and went inside. "What's all the commotion abo.." Draco started asking, but was hit in the face with a pillow midsentence. "Hey! Who did that!?" Draco yelled, while Blaise was laughing at him. But the girls weren't planning on answering him.  
Ginny started hitting Blaise with a pillow, who didn't see that coming, because he was too busy laughing at Draco.  
"Ooopfff!" he puffed, trying to shield himself from her blows.  
"Ginny! Mercy, please! I don't even have a pillow to try and hit you!"  
Ginny laughed. "Oh, come on, Zabini! You're a big boy! Or can't you handle a girl a year your junior?" She said, giggling all the while.  
Blaise realised she was right. He was a Quidditch-player, who was taller and stronger than her!  
He worked her to the ground and straddled her. "Oh, you meanie!" Ginny pouted. Blaise was caught off-guard by her pout. She looked just so cute when she did that.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were hitting each other with all their strength. Draco did have a pillow, because it was thrown at him only minutes before.

Blaise looked into Ginny's eyes and noticed how beautiful they actually were. And then he threw all caution out the window and just kissed her. _'Oh My MERLIN! What's he doing...? Mmmm… He's actually kind of good….' _Ginny thought and kissed him back.  
'_Oh yeah!'_ Blaise thought, when he noticed it.

Draco and Hermione were still trying to win from each other when they heard a stifled moan from the other side of the room. They stopped and Hermione saw Blaise straddling Ginny and kissing her. She looked Draco in the eye and then pointed at him and herself and then out the door. Draco nodded and they quietly ran to the common room, closing the door behind them.

They were silent for a while, looking at each other, pillows still in their hands. _'Shall I... Maybe... Yeah, why not. At least I have an excuse now!'_ Hermione grinned. "So, Draco... Can I stay in your room tonight?"  
Draco's eyes widened, but only for a few seconds. "Well, I suppose that would be possible. It would be ill-mannered if I let you sleep on the couch." He said, and winked at her.  
Hermione got a little mischievous glint in her eyes. "I didn't mention sleeping, Draco... I just said **stay.**"  
And for maximum effect, she walked to Draco's bedroom, leaving him to think it over.

**A/N:** This is my first HP-fanfic, after reading hundreds on FF. So what do you think? I'm working on the second chapter, but feedback would be nice!

xx Mrs Nomau.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry, people! I'm such a slow uploader! But anyway, next chap is here now. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Because Ron and Hermione wouldn't have dated in the novels if I'd have written HP!

After a few seconds, Draco was recovered from his surprise and followed Hermione to his room. She was already on his King size bed, right in the middle of it, as if she was at home there. She caught his eye and moved her hands towards the top button of her button-up shirt. She undid one, all the while gazing at him. He inched towards her, not breaking the eye-contact. When he reached the foot of the bed, he got on it and crawled towards Hermione, who was still slowly opening her shirt.

He got so close that the tips of their noses touched. He looked deep in her eyes and kissed her passionately. She instantly kissed back and stopped unbuttoning to put her arms around his neck. He did the same and pulled her against him. She deepened the kiss and opened her mouth to slide her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance. _'Oh, hell no! I'm the man here, I'll lead.'_' Draco thought, breaking their kiss to kiss and suckle her neck. Hermione let out a disappointed yet appreciative moan and started attacking the buttons on his shirt. When he reached the sensitive spot just below her ear, she gasped faintly. _'Mmm... I should've done this months ago!'_ Hermione thought, reaching for his abs under his open shirt.

After a while, Draco started to inch down her neck towards her clavicle. He started covering her neck in love bites and kept on moving down, but soon he reached the edge of her button-up. He started unbuttoning it, all the while kissing and licking her cleavage. He looked up to kiss her passionately, while removing her shirt. Hermione broke the kiss and grinned. "I hope you have a thing for green lingerie...", she huskily whispered in his ear. The bulge in Draco's trousers got hard as steel upon hearing that. He looked down and thought he would faint.

She was perfect.

A sexy, lacy green bra cupped her ample bosom and her soft skin reminded him of honey. Hermione gently tugged at his chin, so he would look up, and kissed him. Meanwhile, she took off her bra. She took his hands in hers and guided them to her breasts, so each hand cupped one. She deepened their kiss and started caressing his back through his shirt.

Draco loved the feel of her perfect breasts in his hands. He started rubbing her nipples with his thumbs while massaging her breasts. She let out a soft moan while kissing and started to move her hands to the buttons of his shirt. After she'd removed his shirt, he broke the kiss and started marking a path towards her nipples. When he reached them, Hermione's neck and clavicle were covered in love bites.

Hermione was trying to get Draco's shirt off, but the sleeves wouldn't go down because he was still massaging and stroking her breasts. Hermione tugged on his shirt and Draco got the hint. He let go, just long enough for her to get his arms out. Then, he went on as if nothing had happened. Hermione threw the shirt off the bed and moaned from Draco's ministrations.

She started to caress his back and stroke his hair. After a while, she wanted nothing more than his mouth on hers again, so she softly tugged his chin to let him know. In seconds, his mouth landed on hers. _'This is everything I thought it would be, and more... And we've only been kissing so far!' _Hermione thought, while she and Draco fought for dominance. _'This is great, she's fighting me for dominance. That's never happened before.. And it's hot!'_ Draco thought. The girls he'd had before Hermione, were always quick to let him dominate their passion play. But she fought him for it. And that was very sexy.

They were kissing like that for a while, neither winning their battle. But Hermione wanted more. She broke the kiss and started sucking and licking her way to Draco's chest. Draco didn't know what was happening to him. She had a power over him, that no girl had ever had before. Hermione was covering his neck in love bites, grazing her nails over his nipples and slowly making her way towards his abs. She was teasing his bellybutton when he thought he wouldn't last much longer, the way she was sensually kissing every inch of him.

After a while, Hermione couldn't take it anymore either. She'd seduced him and made him more aroused than ever before, but she knew she didn't have the patience to continue kissing and licking his chest. She inched down and started unbuttoning his trousers. When Draco noticed that, he couldn't help himself. He turned them over, so he was on top and took Hermione's shorts off in one smooth motion. He looked at the way she was lying there, under him. Her hair was fanned out around her head, she had a beautiful hourglass-figure and she wore only a green G-string, matching her bra.

Draco swallowed. "What's the thing with you and green lingerie?", he asked, looking in her eyes. She smiled coyly. "It makes me feel sexy to wear something 'Slytherin'... And the fact that only I know about it, is very exciting." He grinned. "Now I know about it too... Doesn't that spoil the fun?" She sat up and put her arms around his neck. Her mouth was near his ear when she said: "No, it's even more arousing to know how you'll look at me when we're in class later..."

He grazed his hand over her covered heat while he said: "Not just in class, everywhere you go." Hermione moaned at the combination and kissed him. Her G-string was soaked through, so after a few strokes from him, Hermione broke their kiss and whispered in his ear: "Take it off."

Upon hearing that, he basically ripped the G-string off of her and threw it away.

He made her lie down again and made his way down, kissing her body along the way. When he reached her wet heat, he started stroking and kissing her inner thighs, never really touching her where she wanted, always teasing. After a few moments, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and started to stroke herself. But Draco didn't want that. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them down with his hands, one on each side of her body. Hermione moaned. "Ahhh, Draco... Please..."

Draco grinned. "Please what, kitten?" Hermione moaned again when she heard what he called her. "Please... Touch me, fill me! I need you!" Draco complied happily and started licking her slit. He entered her with one finger and later added a second one. His ministrations were magic to Hermione. She was close to her orgasm when her mind cleared. "Draco, please stop."

Draco stopped, not because he wanted to, but because he was surprised and shocked. _'What the...'_

Hermione used his momentary shock to pull him up, so they were face to face.

"I asked you to stop, because I want my first orgasm with you to be when you're in me...", she whispered in his ear.

Then, she kissed him briefly and turned them around, so she was on top.

By the time Draco had registered what had happened, Hermione had kissed a trail to the edge of his trousers and started to undo the buttons. She removed his trousers and boxers in one fluent motion. His steel hard erection popped up and her mouth started to water.

_'Wow. He's bigger than Blaise! Is that even gonna fit?'_, she thought, but being the Gryffindor that she was, she took up the challenge and started taking him in her mouth.

Draco's eyes rolled back into his head. She knew exactly what to do! It felt as if they'd been together for years, the way she knew precisely how he liked it!

He was very close, when she suddenly stopped. Again! Draco came out of his daze and looked up. He saw her crawling on top of him and positioning herself right above his throbbing member. She slowly sank down on him, moaning all the while. When he was fully inside of her, she didn't move for a few moments. "Is everything okay?", Draco asked, looking at Hermione's screwed up face.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, but I have to get used to it for a second... You're very big."

Draco smiled. "Take your time."

When he said that, Hermione felt something fluttering in her lower abdomen, but instinctively she knew it had nothing to do with her arousal. _'Is he always this considerate..? Or could it be that there is more between us?'_

She started moving a few seconds later and it was then that Draco fully felt how tight she was. It was a heavenly feeling, but he was concerned about Hermione. _'I hope she's really okay..'_

It wasn't long before Hermione started moving faster and faster. Something animalistic in Draco took over and he grabbed Hermione's hips, so he could meet her thrusts. Hermione's moans became high-pitched and before long she cried his name and threw her head in her neck. The combination of him thrusting in her and her pussy milking him during her orgasm, Draco didn't need long to reach his release. She felt his cum rush into her and couldn't help but love the feeling.

By the time Draco came down from his high, Hermione had dropped herself next to him on the bed.

_'Should I reach out? I would love to lie in his arms... But what if he doesn't want that?' _Hermione thought, very unsure of what to do now.

Draco solved her internal problem by reaching out for her and pulling her in his embrace.

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

The last thing she was aware of, before falling asleep, was that he was softly stroking her hair.

**A/N:** When I started this fic, I thought I was going to make it a one-shot or maybe a two-chap fic. But as it turns out, my imagination thinks different. It's going to be 4 chaps at least, probably more. Hope you liked it. Let me know by leaving a review or following my story!

xx Mrs. Nomau.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks everyone, for following & reviewing my story!

**Disclaimer:** Because the books would only be about Hermione/Draco & Ginny/Blaise if I'd have written them.

Blaise and Ginny broke their kiss when they heard the sound of the door closing. They both looked around the room and then at each other. Ginny blushed and looked away, but Blaise gently grasped her chin and made her look at him again. "I like where this is going, Ginny.. Do you?"

Ginny looked indecisive. "Well.. Ehh... The thing is, Blaise... I am very attracted to you. Sexually. But I'm not in love with you.. And I just don't want to regret sleeping with you. I think it should mean something when you are that intimate with someone."

Blaise looked her in the eye very seriously. "I see what you mean, Ginny. Can I tell you something in confidence?"

Ginny's eyes widened for a second. "Why would you want to? I mean, of course you can.. As long as I can tell 'Mione.."

Blaise laughed. "Oh, why the hell not.. Yeah, you can tell Hermione."

Ginny smiled and waited for him to continue. "Oh, yes... Ehh.. Well.. Ginny, the thing is, I **am** in love with you.. Ever since I got to know you, since we're hanging out here regularly."

Ginny's mouth fell open in astonishment. "What? Why? I mean.. Wow."

Blaise blushed a bit. "I know you just told me that you're not in love with me, but since you're single... If you're up for it, I'd like to see how far we can get together. Would you like that?"

Ginny really didn't know what to say. "I... Well... That is... Ehh... This is all a bit sudden, Blaise.. I really don't know what to say. I mean.. I like you as a person, and you're sexy.. But even though we've spend a lot of time together in the common room, I don't know that much about you.. But I really liked kissing you.. Do you think we can try that again?" Ginny asked, still looking a bit confused.

Blaise smiled. An actual smile, not a smirk and Ginny couldn't help but notice how much better he looked when he smiled. He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Ginny smiled and reacted. After a few minutes, he had one hand cupping her cheek, while the other was resting on her shoulder and she had both her hands in his hair. In her head, she admitted that in these two kisses alone, Blaise had shown more passion than Harry or Dean had ever done while they were dating her. _'I still don't really know him, though...' _

She broke their kiss and looked him in the eye. "Blaise, if you're okay with it, I'd like to talk for a while.. Just so I can get to know you.."

Blaise nodded. "Of course, Ginny. Ask anything you want."

"Okay.. What's your family like? Do you have brothers or sisters?" Ginny asked, while she was getting comfortable on the bed.

Blaise sat next to her and smiled. "My family consists of my mother, Alessandra Zabini, my sisters Adelina and Carlotta, and my brothers Carlo and Doriano. Adelina is 22, Carlo is 20, I'm 18, Doriano is 15 and Carlotta is 12. Carlo and I have the same father, but the others all have different fathers. My mum married them, but they all died after a few years. My dad died when I was 10 months. Zabini is her maiden name, and none of us have our father's last name."

Ginny's eyes had grown bigger while she listened to the story. "Wow. That's... Quite intense. But, wait.. You're the only Zabini at school, right? But you have brothers and sisters who are all of the age to go to school. Where did they go?"

Blaise smiled. "You're very observant. Well, my mother wanted the girls to go to Beauxbatons, because she went there when she was young. And the boys could choose between Hogwarts and Durmstrang. My brothers chose Durmstrang and I, obviously, chose Hogwarts."

"Okay, that explains a lot. But why didn't you want to go to Durmstrang?"

"I don't really know.. It's just a feeling I had. For one, I wanted to stay in England. And Durmstrang just didn't feel right for me. It was really a feeling I had. Turns out I was right. I've been to Durmstrang when Carlo graduated and it was such a cold and hard place. I'm glad that I chose Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled. "So am I."

Blaise slowly moved his hand towards her cheek to stroke it lightly.

Ginny blushed a bit and after a minute of eye-contact, she cleared her throat. "So ehm... What do you like to do in your free time?"

Blaise grinned. "Quidditch."

Ginny laughed. "That's all?"

Blaise laughed as well. "Most of the time, yeah. Of course, I do hang out with friends and sometimes I read a book for fun."

"What kind of books?", Ginny asked, interested.

"Well, ehm.. The book I'm sort of reading now is called Lord Of The Rings. It's a muggle book, but it sounded interesting.. And it really is. It's a fantasy novel."

"Really? That's cool! I've read Lord Of The Rings too. Hermione recommended it to me. Which book are you at?"

"The second one, The Two Towers. But I just started in that one. I haven't been able to find the time to read recently.", he said and winked at her.

Ginny grinned. "How about food? What's your favourite dish?"

"Hmmm... Let's see... I would say... Mushroom soup for starters, Shepherd's Pie for main and warm brownies for pudding. With a pint of cider on the side."

"Well, that's very English..", Ginny said and giggled softly.

"Yeah, but that's because my father was English gentry. After he died, we still went to see his sister occasionally and she used to make us real English food. And I just love mushroom soup. How about you?"

Ginny thought for a while. "I don't really have a favourite dinner... Just anything my mum made, actually. She's one hell of a cook!"

Blaise laughed. "I hope I'll be able to try her food sometime..."

Ginny froze up.

Blaise noticed and tried to catch her gaze. "Did I say something wrong, Ginny?"

It took Ginny a moment to muster up the courage to look him in the eye. "Well.. Ehmm.. Blaise. I need to tell you something, something I want to be very clear about, so you'll know what you're getting into from the start."

Blaise kept eye-contact, internally hoping this wasn't going to be a shock, or something he couldn't deal with. "Yes?"

"My parents are very nice people, they are open-minded and always happy to have as many people as possible in their home. You would expect the rest of my family to be the same, but that's where you'd be wrong. My brothers are all very protective of me, since I'm the youngest and only girl. Not that they need to be, I'm perfectly able to fight my own battles. But they just don't see that."

Blaise nodded and looked relieved. This conversation turned out to be about something he could handle.

"If we start dating, you have to be prepared for a lot of suspicious looks and threats when you happen to be alone. They think I don't know what they're up to that way, mentally deranged dickheads, the lot."

At that, Blaise burst out laughing.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, while she watched him laugh.

Blaise saw the way she looked at him and stopped laughing. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. I'm seriously listening, but that was really funny."

Ginny's grin was so slight, that Blaise almost missed it. "Anyway. So you'll have to know that. Furthermore, they all have a different way of approaching you. Bill & Charlie will probably team up and ask you if you are for real. They won't threaten you, but if you screw up, it's them you have to look out for. Just a head's up.", she said and winked coyly at Blaise.

Blaise smirked and nodded his head as a sign for her to continue.

"Percy is probably the only one who doesn't really care, so he won't even bother to come up to you. Then there's the twins. They'll pull a few pranks to see how far they can go with you, but they're not serious enough to actually start a conversation with you on the topic. And last, but certainly not least. Ron. In case you hadn't noticed yet, he has a temper. He will get very angry first and will probably scream loud enough for the whole castle to hear about the many ways he will torture you. I'll deal with him, because I know how and because he will hex you before you get a proper word out. When the anger has passed, he will be very grumpy and moody when he's near you or me."

It was silent for a while, but then Blaise spoke.

"Is that all? Or do you have any uncles or grandfathers I should worry about?"

Ginny laughed and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, that's all.. Does this mean you think you can handle it?"

Blaise nodded. "They can bring it on. I don't care about them, but I do care about you."

Ginny crawled towards him and hugged him tightly. "That's good."

They sat like that for a while. Suddenly, Ginny's voice asked him something, but it was muffled because she was still hugging him. "Excuse me?"

Ginny moved her head and asked her question again. "What is your favourite place in the world?"

"Well.. I don't really have a favourite place, but I like gardens and fields. It gives me the exciting feeling that there's so much world that I haven't seen yet.."

Ginny looked up to catch his gaze and smiled. "That's very deep.. And beautiful."

Blaise kissed the tip of her nose. "How about you?"

Ginny thought for a bit. "I think.. The field where we play Quidditch every summer. It's near our house and as soon as the sun comes up, my brothers and Harry and I will go out and play Quidditch.. Until my mum screams that she didn't put all her love and best efforts into a dinner for nothing."

Blaise grinned. "Sounds great."

"Yes, it is..."

"Blaise?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you like me?"

Blaise was quiet for a moment. "Because you're you. You're special. I don't exactly know why. But you're just different from all the other girls."

Ginny looked up, blushing bright red. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Why?"

Ginny smiled. "No one has ever said that about me... I'm very flattered. And since when have you thought that?"

Blaise laughed softly. "I've noticed you before, but I really began to like you when the four of us started to hang out in the common room together."

Ginny gave him a sweet kiss. "Now that I know you a bit better, I like you more."

They leaned against each other in comfortable silence.

It was probably about 30 minutes before Ginny broke the silence.

"Blaise, I thought about it.. And after everything I've heard and the questions you answered, I want to try it with you. Just let it happen and see where we go from here."

Blaise couldn't help but smile. "That's amazing, Ginny. I'm very grateful. You will not regret it!" And without further ado he started to seduce her.

He kissed her gently but passionately. Ginny melded into his kiss. They just kissed for a while, but when Blaise moved to unbutton Ginny's shirt, she stiffened and broke their kiss. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny blushed. "I.. ehm… Blaise, I hope you'll understand, but I don't want to go too far tonight.."

Blaise smiled. "Yeah, I understand. Shall we just keep to kissing and cuddling tonight?"

"That would be lovely, Blaise. I'm so happy you understand!" Ginny said, smiling brightly.

They continued to kiss and talk for a while longer, until the effects of alcohol and fatigue got the best of them and they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Sorry, I know it took me ages and ages to upload! But I do have a legit excuse. My computer blew up and I was without a computer for the last 2 ½ months. But now I'm back! Hooray!

Remember, I love those reviews, keep them coming!

Xx Mrs. Nomau


End file.
